Springfield Smash
by awesomeness50
Summary: The origin of the Incredible Hulk set in the Simpsons universe.


**I own nothing here, neither Hulk nor any of the Simpsons characters**

* * *

_Springfield Military Base_

"General Ross we have everything ready. We're set to test the new gamma bomb" said Glen Talbot. Ross replied "Good work soldier. Now bring in our benefactor. No doubt he'll want a front row seat".

Mr Burns and Smithers walk in as Mr Burns says "Brilliant. All my money hard at work. This is going to make me rich I tell ye, rich".

Genaral Ross says "Thank you Mr Burns. Uncle Sam appreciates your contribution to our safety. Once we get this gamma bomb tested and ready to deploy you will reap the rewards of the military contract".

Mr Burns smiles devilishly and says "Eeeeexcelent" then after a brief pause says "You know General this really takes me back. I remember the good old days of world war 2 watching the picto tube and seeing Captain America for the first time. He was to be our saviour and secret weapon. But that was a long time ago, oh those were some jolly gay times. Now Smithers. Give General Ross my signed copy of the contract so we can get this up and running".

Smithers stutters and replies "Um uh Mister Burns sir. I think I forgot the contract". "Mr Burns yells out "Oooooh fiddlesticks! Why do I even keep you on payroll Waylon. If I paid you nothing, I would still be overpaying you, you, you useless buffoon. Give me half a reason why I shouldn't fire you".

Smithers nervously begins to apologise "I'm so so sorry sir. Please, please just give me a chance. I'm super loyal sir. I would take take a bullet for you sir. I would even give you a kidney".

Mr Burns replies "Oh quit you're grovelling you're making me sick. Never mind we'll send it later. Now let us proceed post haste, chop chop Ross". General Ross replies "Thank you Mr Burns. Now if we proceed to the control room. Now just to confirm, instead of Bruce Banner, a world renowned Gamma expert, am I correct to believe that you brought your own safety technican to supervise".

Mr Burns, General Ross and Smithers proceed to the control room and where Mr Burns says "Why yes general this is my supervisor. He is a hard worker and a dilligent employee, his name is... Smithers who is this man".

Smithers whispers "Sir that's Homer Simpson. One of your unimportant workers from sector 7G". Mr Burns replies "Simpson Eh! Why yes Homer Simpson get over here young man. I want you to meet General Ross".

Homer walks up as General Ross greets him and shakes his hand and says "Mr Simpson you have one of if not the most important tasks. Due to your extensive work with nuclear reactors you have been assigned to supervise the gamma project".

Homer giggles at the General and says "Nu-Ke-Lar". "I beg your pardon" replies Ross and Homer says "It's actually pronounced Nu-Ke-Lar".

General Ross pauses awkwardly and says "Look I don't care how you pronounce it. Just do your job and we'll all be happy". Homer replies "No problems. Aye Aye Captain".

"I am not a Captain!" General Ross screams and marches off over to Mr Burns and says "Are you sure this man is qualified. He's playing eeny miny mo with the buttons".

Mr Burns replies "Boulder dash General. Of course he knows what he's doing. At least there's one employee I can rely on. Unlike some" and looks at Smithers. Smithers nervously says "Sir I promise I will be much more attentive and reliable from now on. in fact"

"Enough with your flim flam" Mr Burns cut him off and orders to proceed".

* * *

The gamma bomb tests are set to begin with General Ross, Mr Burns and Smithers all at the control room window as the countdown begins. Suddenly one of the soldiers yells out "Sir we have been compromised. There's someone on the field". General Ross holds up his binoculars and says "There's a kid skateboarding on the test site. How the hell did he get through security".

Smithers replies "That's Bart Simpson sir. Homer's boy". "Give me those" yells Mr Burns as he tears the binoculars from Smithers and looks through at Bart skating around. Mr Burns turns to Homer and says "You there. Simpson! Care to explain why you're son is on our turf".

Homer yells "D'oh! Why that little! Oooooh it's my damn wife. She thinks I don't spend enough time with my son. Wanted me to take the boy with me and see what I do for work. Thought I left him locked up in the car but how the hell did he get out".

General Ross screams "Who cares. Just shut the whole thing down. You know how to do that don't you". Homer stares at him and says "Aaaah I think so". Homer looks down at at the controls being very confused and presses a button. The Reactor turns off for a moment but then begins to heat up.

General Ross slams Homer against the wall and says "You fat moron you pressed the wrong button. Now the reactor's gonna blow us all to hell. What do you have to say for yourself" Homer looks around and replies "D'OH"!

The reactor begins to crack and spews forth Gamma radiation towards Mr Burns. Just as the Gamma wave is about to hit Smithers jumps right in front of him taking the hit and gets doused in Gamma radiation.

* * *

A few minutes pass as the reactor cools down and the radiation stops. Everyone stares at Smithers as he starts to mutate his skin turning green and his muscles growing uncontrollably tearing through his clothes. Everyone stares as Smithers begins to turn into a giant green HULK like monster groaning and roaring. Finally the transformation is complete there stands in Smithers place a green behemoth growling. Everyone stares in silence until Mr Burns screams out "Simpson this is all your fault".

As the words leave Mr Burns mouth the Hulk leaps out of the room and goes flying further than anyone can see. As Hulk flies over the test site Bart Simpson looks up and says "Cooool man, Radical. I gotta tell Milhouse".

As the Hulk leaps through the dessert his head is clouded with rage from the built up years of abuse and disregard from his boss. After everything he did for Mr Burns he had even begun to love him but he got nothing but abuse and torment from his boss for years which had now been released in the form of the Hulk. As he continued through the dessert one sentence kept ringing through his head - "Simpson this is all your fault". Simpson. Simpson.

* * *

"Hello this is Kent Brockman live from channel 6 news. This just in, reports of a giant green Hulk are coming in on the hour. Resources say that this monster is reportedly a mutated Waylon Smithers".

"Oh no poor Mr Smithers" says Marge watching the news with Lisa next to her. "I hope this has nothing to do with that Gamma bomb your father was working on today. But it's hard to believe such a sweet man like Smithers could turn into something so angry".

Lisa replies "While Gamma radiation is environmentally hazardous I would hypotherize this may also be the effect of Mr Smithers prolonged radiation working at the Nuclear Power Plant. For we all have our inner demons, even the most placid of us. Every Jekyll has inner Hyde just as the calm sea can create the devastating tidal waves".

Marge yells "Lisa enough already. Look Kent Brockman is back on TV. Let's listen". Kent looks into the camera and says "Thank you Arnie Pye, eye in the sky. This just in, the Hulk is now in Springfield". "AAAAAARGH" Lisa and Marge scream together.

Moments later the ground shakes as the Hulk lands outside 744 Evergreen Terrace. Ned Flanders comes out and says "Howdy there green amigo. What can we do diddly do you for. Howz about..." and stops as he gets backhanded by the Hulk and goes flying. "Hulk hate moustache man" he yells then again he screams out "SIMPSON"!

Lisa and Marge come outside nervously as the Hulk looks down on them. Marge decides to reason with him and says "Look Mr Smithers. We really don't want any trouble. Is there any way we can help you".

Hulk replies "Hulk hate puny Smithers" and stomps his foot shaking the ground then continues "Hulk want Simpson. Simpson make Hulk" and lets out a tremendous roar. Lisa approaches Hulk and says "Look uh, Mr Hulk. I got something you might like" and holds out a box with a Malibu Stacey. The Hulk calms down for a moment and looks down and grunts "New Hat. Hulk like Malibu Stacey".

* * *

"Ahoy Hoy. Everybody back away immediately" says Mr Burns through a loud speaker as he drives in with Homer and Bart. Marge and Lisa run over to hug them and Marges says "Oh Homer, Bart thank goodness you're safe".

Homer holds Marge tight and says "Oh my god Marge it was terrible. There was this big explosion and Kaboom. And it's all because of him!" and Homer releases Marges and starts choking Bart yelling "Why you little"!

Mr Burns continues "Look Smithers this is just down to us now, mono e mono. No army, no tanks and no Autogyro's".

Hulk throws down the Malibu Stacey box and scowls at Mr Burns and says "You make Smithers mad. You make Smithers Hulk. Why"!

Mr Burns says "Easy there now. Smithers I apologise. All these years we worked together I should have treated you better. You are a fantastic employee, heck you took a dose of that Gamma radiation for me. If you just calm down I will be a much better boss. I will show you the grattitude and the love you deserve. Now what say you sport".

The Hulk stood back and slowly and began to shrink down eventually turning back to Smithers. As he returned back to normal Smithers began mumbling "I don't know what happened to me. It was like all this rage that kept building up for all these years. It just came out".

Mr Burns replied "Here, here Smithers. You don't need to be angry anymore. Tell you what how about 2 weeks paid vacation starting tomorrow".

Smithers replied "You, you mean it sir".

Mr Burns said "Of course why wouldn't I. After all a rested employee is a good employee. Now what say we go get a cup of joe and put all this nonsense behind us".

* * *

Thank you very much for reading. Please Read and Review.


End file.
